


It Never Gets Any Easier

by Emachinescat



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emachinescat/pseuds/Emachinescat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lifetime of chasing criminals and the sight - and smell - of death still affects him more than he could ever say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Never Gets Any Easier

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own, for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

The air was thick with the tepid stench of foreboding. Silence hung heavily in the air surrounding father and sons as they silently approached the site where the killer was last believed to be. The leader, the father, Fenton Hardy gripped his gun tightly, his heart rate climbing at a startling pace. Another reeking smell melted into the air, mingling with the sense of terror and stinging his nostrils. His nose twitched in disgust, for this was the scent of death – the grisly smell of rotting flesh, of decaying sinew and stagnant blood pooling uselessly inside of a lifeless carcass. He struggled to keep his repulsion suppressed until a later time, when he knew this very moment would come back and haunt his dreams, twisting them into ruthless nightmares. Over twenty years of stalking criminals and watching the innocent suffer at the bloodthirsty hands of deluded maniacs, and seeing the devastation wrought upon these poor victims never got any easier – he wondered if his sons really knew what they were getting themselves into by following in his footsteps. He took a deep breath, ignoring for the moment the horrific stench of death and decay, and motioned his sons forward. Later, he would grieve. But for now, there was a stinking, lifeless body just waiting to be discovered, God rest their unfortunate soul.


End file.
